


救赎第一部19章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部19章

旭凤正色道：“我和兄长是至亲骨肉，我对兄长只有敬重爱戴之情，至于……”他把心一横，强忍着羞耻说了出来，“至于以前说过的荒唐话，做过的荒唐事，还请兄长都忘了吧！”  
　　“旭儿指什么？”润玉明知故问。  
　　都已经把话说到这份上了，他也不在乎脸面了，“便是兄长口中的誓约，还有兄长方才的举动。”他又退开几步，“兄长日后定会成为天帝，也必会迎娶天后，还请自重。”  
　　润玉目光游移，自上而下，宛如实质。  
　　他虽衣冠整齐，在这种露骨的目光下，竟觉得像没穿衣衫般。  
　　果然龙性本淫。  
　　他暗恨，咬着字音重重的道：“我还有事，就不多留兄长了。”  
　　逐客意味甚浓，润玉一向是谦谦君子，绝对做不出强留这么不要脸的事。  
　　“旭儿既忙，那我改日再来。”  
　　两人擦身而过，润玉声音清冷如水，滑过他耳际。“天后要娶，誓约也不能忘。旭儿，来日方长。”  
　　他打了个寒战，怔怔看着润玉背影，兄长是什么意思？  
　　白驹过隙，时光荏苒，两百年倏忽便过。  
　　旭凤的日子过得很逍遥，魔界安分守己，战火不兴。他实在闷了，就化出原身在六界遨游，或去凡间看看世间百态，或去花界与几个仙子精灵斗嘴。  
　　润玉兄长忙得很，不是在璇玑宫七政殿就是在九霄大殿。  
　　他一直没见过父帝母神，每次提出总被兄长用这样那样的借口挡了回去，不是没有怀疑的，但最后还是选择相信了兄长。  
　　母神虽然对兄长有偏见，但也一直恪尽职守。父帝更不用说了，虽然嘴上不说，其实心里非常爱护兄长。  
　　所以……应当是如兄长所说，忙于闭关修炼，才没空见他吧！  
　　反正已过了两百年，再多等些时日又何妨。  
　　他瞧着面前的珍馐美味，忽然觉得一阵厌烦。“拿走。”  
　　“是不合口味吗，奴婢立刻重做一道。”  
　　“不必了。”他一闻到仙鱼的气味就想吐，“只取些仙果来便是。”  
　　“旭儿每日只吃这些？”润玉来栖梧宫简直比回璇玑宫还勤快，一进门就听到旭凤在发脾气。旁人只道旭凤既为战神，定是冷酷难以亲近的，其实旭凤也就是嘴硬心软，哪怕骂人都十分温柔。  
　　嗯，这话他可不能当着面说出来，不然这只凤凰肯定会恼。  
　　“是哪位仙侍惹你生气了么？”润玉目光在众人脸上一扫，浅笑道：“若不好，赶出去就是了，何必不快？”  
　　他说的赶出去，绝不是仅仅赶出栖梧宫，而是赶出天界。  
　　那些仙侍知道这位天帝的性子，心里怕得厉害，但当着旭凤的面又不敢求饶。若说漏了嘴，可就不是“赶出去”这么简单了。  
　　“算了，不关她们的事。”旭凤揉着额头，身子一歪靠在润玉身上，“我难受得厉害。”  
　　他自己未曾发觉，润玉却听得清清楚楚，那懒洋洋的语调里竟透出一丝毫不掩饰的撒娇。他柔声道：“哪里不舒服？”伸出两指抵在他额角轻轻按揉，“是这里吗？”  
　　旭凤嗯了一声，拉过他一只手放在肚子上，“还有这里。”  
　　他线条流畅，肌肉紧实，触感极好。  
　　润玉手掌灵力轻吐，为他舒缓按摩。暗道：这两百年的功夫总算没有白费，旭儿总算容得我亲近了，只是不知何时才会为我孕育子嗣。  
　　这两百年来，他日日往栖梧宫跑。弹琴作画，品茶论道，打着兄弟谈心的旗号实在非常光明正大。这只天真的傻凤凰以为终于将他导回正途，对他毫不设防。搂肩，共浴，亲吻，抵足而眠，就这么一步步被他蚕食。  
　　听说凡间有句话叫“温水煮青蛙”，其实换做“温水煮凤凰”也无不可。他相信只要这么耐心等下去，终究有一天能再度将这只傻凤凰吃到嘴里。  
　　“现在如何了？好一些了么？”他低头，唇瓣轻轻擦过旭凤额头，看似无意，实则有心。  
　　旭凤已经被他亲惯了，连眼睛也懒得睁开，“继续。”他舒服的轻叹一声，“不知为何，这几日肚子总是隐隐作痛，你来了就好些。”  
　　“那是因为你嘴巴太刁，什么都不吃。”他哄道：“你若不喜仙鱼，那我便让人再送些别的菜肴来。”  
　　旭凤忽然一把推开他，趴在床边干呕起来。


End file.
